fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuro Black
Summary Kuro Black was once a guardian angel but after the death of her closest friend she abandoned her rank and instead chose to live a normal life on earth, However, she was soon confronted by the demon Zero who had told her that the Angel's had purposely let her friend die, at first Kuro would not believe him as she was taught all her life to not trust their kind and knew that he was trying to Deceive her for alternative purposes,Zero told her that she was both right and wrong, that yes he wanted her for a certain reason but it was the truth that the angel's in her faction were planning on Assassination her friend due to her friend's growing power and relation to a human who was once a Demon Occultist, he also revealed that her friend was planning on joining them due to the fact Angel's goals weren't much different from the Demons but instead of joining forces and ending the war, the angels would drag the war out until only they remained,he then proceeded to show her the recording of her friend, this would be the final nail in the coffin that would lead to Kuro joining the demons and becoming an angel killer, she would later in the Eternal throne story find and Hunt down Hiroko and Ben. Personality and Interests (work in progress) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B Name: Kuro Black Origin: The World that Betrayed us Gender: Female Age: 18 physically but 27 000 in human years(considered young by the Arc Angels) Classification: Fallen Angel, Angel killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divine energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Flight, Longevity, Soul Manipulation via Absorbing Souls, Transformation, Fire Manipulation, Illusion creation, Blood Manipulation via blood diamond Attack Potency: ''' At least '''Country level (was Able to one shot a Country level demon ), Possibly higher was only using a fraction of her power Against Hiroko and Ben. Speed: Massively Hypersonic + (Faster than Angel Messengers who are capable of easily dodging real lightning without any problems) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class ZJ Durability: At least Country Level, Small Continent level when covering herself with her wings. Stamina: Fairly high Range: Standard melee range to several Thousand meters depending on techniques used Standard Equipment: Demon Scythe, Angel Bow Intelligence: Gifted (capable of creating advanced strategical plans and has on numerous occasions outsmarted both Hiroko and Ben) Weaknesses: if her wings are destroyed she won't be able to fly, Emotionally unstable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Arrow Shot: Kuro shoots concentrated Divine Arrows at her opponent at high speeds * Love Arrow: Kuro shoots an arrow that makes the victim fall in love with her for long periods of time(this has only shown to work on human beings and not anything else) * Spirit Rush: Due to the fact that she was once a Guardian angel she is able to do the spirit rush which allows her to teleport in any direction she wants up to 50 meters. * Demon Fire: Kuro unleashes Green fire from her mouth that is capable of melting even steel, this is her staple attack and she normally spams this on her enemies. *'Demon Smoke:' Kuro is able to transform into a large puff of black smoke which allows her to enter her victims' bodies and kill them from the inside. *'Angel killer:' Kuro stabs her victim with her scythe and proceeds to rip out their souls and absorb it gaining their power in the process, this ability completely ignores durability as it attacks the soul. *'Master Martial Artist:' Unlike Hiroko, Kuro is a master of martial arts and has knowledge of every known fighting style to man including Jujitsu, �Karate, Kung Fu ect *'Blood Diamond:' Kuro is able to crystallize the blood of her opponents with a touch of her hand if she so chooses. *'Demon Illusion:' Kuro is capable of creating highly detailed illusions that are capable of capturing even those who are trained from birth to be resistant to Illusion's , she is capable putting up to 3 to 4 Guardian Angel's in an illusion at once with just a simple gesture of her hands, however these illusions don't last longer than a few minutes but this is more than enough time for her to land the killing blow to angels. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Category:Tier 6 Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Fallen Angels Category:Villains Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Eternal Throne Characters Category:The World That Betrayed us Characters